(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooler module and more particularly to an improved structure of cooler module, which has clamping strips protruded from the base member for clamping heat tubes and facilitating the installation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Regular cooler modules are commonly comprised of a metal base member, a plurality of heat tubes, and a plurality of radiation fins. The radiation fins may be extruded from aluminum or copper. The heat tubes are double closed-end metal tubes containing a working fluid. The base member is directly extruded from aluminum or copper. During installation, heat tubes are soldered to the base member with a solder paste or bonding agent. Further, if the heat tubes and the base member are made of different metal materials, a nickel-plating procedure is necessary before bonding. The use of a solder paste or bonding agent or the application of a nickel-plating procedure greatly increases the manufacturing cost of the cooler module. Therefore, manufacturing and installation of conventional cooler modules are complicated.
There are heat sinks in which the base member is secondarily processed to provide parallel mounting grooves and then the base member is compacted to secure the radiation pins in place after insertion of the radiation fins into the mounting grooves. However, the secondary processing the base member greatly increases the cost. Further, the limited contact surface area between the base member and the radiation fins does not allow quick transmission of heat energy from the base member to the radiation fins for quick dissipation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,566, issued to the present inventor, discloses a cooler module entitled “HEAT DISSIPATING MODULE”. According to this design, the heat dissipating module comprises a plurality of fins having same or different shapes, a plurality of heat dissipating tubes, and a seat. The fins are stacked one next to another, each fin having a plurality of upper penetrating holes and a plurality of lower grooves or holes. The seat is formed of solid metal with a plurality of slots, each slot corresponding to the lower groove of the fin and having two upper sides extended with two shaping sheets. When the two shaping sheets are pressed and bent, they form a round hole with the slot for receiving a heat dissipating tube. This invention will result in improved heat dissipation. Further, because the connection between the heat dissipating tubes and the seat eliminates the use of a solder paste or bonding agent, the installation of the heat dissipating module is quick and simple.